parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
German Shepherd
German Shepherds are medium to large-sized dogs. The breed standard height at the withers is 60–65 cm (24–26 in) for males and 55–60 cm (22–24 in) for females. The weight standard is 30–40 kilograms (66–88 lb) for males and 22–32 kilograms (49–71 lb) for females. They have a domed forehead, a long square-cut muzzle with strong jaws and a black nose. The eyes are medium-sized and brown with a lively, intelligent and self-assured look. The ears are large and stand erect, open at the front and parallel, but they often are pulled back during movement. They have a long neck, which is raised when excited and lowered when moving at a fast pace. The tail is bushy and reaches to the hock. Gallery Diggs-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-6.24.jpg Diggs.jpg IMG 9722.PNG UTAUC German Shepherd.png Star meets German Shepherd.png Rodan the German Shepherd.jpeg Stanley German Shepherds.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Mickey meets German Shepherd Domestic Dog.png download (83).jpg Charlie B. Barkin.jpg Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png Charlie in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg Charlie and Sasha.jpg John016.jpg Vlcsnap1673748eo.jpg Jerome_2_JPG.jpg caesar-dakara-boku-wa-h-ga-dekinai-41836.jpg Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg European megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Caf600b93e2887b1034ce989810fb178.jpg Charlie in All Dogs Go to Heaven.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-7577.jpg images (2).jpeg Noah's Ark Dogs Monkeys Elephants Kangaroos.png Books 3F0E0F35-EBC7-4E80-9754-63606944B7CA.jpeg 3891E54F-4D5C-4692-9A18-185C9C59173C.jpeg 741D1F78-3980-423D-B78E-555A00BE6043.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Canids Category:Domestic Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Ginga Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:SpongeBob Sqaurepants Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Bolt Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Marmaduke Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Pound Puppies Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:German Dog Breeds Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals